


Religious Experience

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura talks to Lee on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Religious Experience

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://bsg-aussiegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_aussiegirl**](http://bsg-aussiegirl.livejournal.com/) and also, [](http://missbevcrusher.livejournal.com/profile)[**missbevcrusher**](http://missbevcrusher.livejournal.com/). *L* This is a bit of sexy, a bit of crack.

_**fic: Religious Experience**_  
In response to a challenge by [](http://bsg-aussiegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_aussiegirl**](http://bsg-aussiegirl.livejournal.com/) , I present to you Laura/Lee post-ep "33" sexy tiems fic. And she thought it couldn't be done. Oh, how wrong you were. How very, very, intensely wrong you were.

Do you want to dance, Ms. Aussie? I'm prepared to tango.

This fic is an unauthorized sequel to her [The Break in the Cycle](http://bsg-aussiegirl.livejournal.com/25943.html).

 **Title:** Religious Experience  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Laura talks to Lee on the phone.  
 **Pairing:** Laura/Lee  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** post-ep '33'  
 **Notes:** For [](http://bsg-aussiegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_aussiegirl**](http://bsg-aussiegirl.livejournal.com/) and also, [](http://missbevcrusher.livejournal.com/profile)[**missbevcrusher**](http://missbevcrusher.livejournal.com/). *L* This is a bit of sexy, a bit of crack.

Laura's conversation with the Commander on the phone had been playful, yet left her wanting. Sadly, with the realization that Adama was most likely jerking off in his rack right at that very moment, probably thinking of her blowing him, Laura wistfully sighed and slid her hand under her blue, silky pajama pants. Her fingers played lightly over her flesh and it felt good, but not nearly as good as she wanted it to, and she knew it was because it had been painfully long since anyone else had touched her that way.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She jumped slightly, blushing as she removed her hand from her pants. No rest, or even masturbation, for this weary President. Maybe it was the Commander himself, having finally realized she was wantonly throwing herself at him. There was still hope, though it was a faded glimmer.

She picked up the phone. "Roslin," she said.

"Madam President..."

She was startled to hear Lee Adama's voice on the line, instead expecting the husky, deep voice of his father.

"...I'm sorry to be calling at such a late hour, but... I'm feeling some horrible guilt over the _Olympic Carrier_ still."

Laura felt grief wash over her instantly, the reminder of her hardest decision yet still so fresh. "Oh, Lee. I'm so sorry."

"I know you said I could call you any time I was feeling guilt."

Laura slipped her hand under her pants again, almost without thinking. She gasped softly at the tingling sensation under her fingers when she heard him take a deep breath over the line. He'd never know what she was doing.

"Of course you can," she said, surprising herself with low purr of her voice.

"I just... I can't shake it, that there were people on there, innocent people that I might have killed."

The frustration in his voice intensified, and Laura found herself growing quite aroused, surprisingly so, by the Viper pilot's deeper timbre. She slipped her fingers inside herself and bit back a soft moan. She took a shaky breath, hoping he'd think she was merely emotional over the incident.

"You did the right thing, Lee." She knew he'd do the right thing if he was on her makeshift bed with her now. She'd seen the outline of his muscular chest and arms in his flightsuit, knew he was probably rock-hard in all the right places. "You always...do the right thing."

"Sometime I'm not so sure," he said, his voice wavering.

And passionate. Gods, was he passionate. She could only imagine how passionately he could eat her--

"How can I get over this guilt?" His voice was awash with emotion and Laura groaned softly as she firmly pressed her palm against her most sensitive spot, feeling herself wet and hot, so ready to be touched. Sparks tingled from the heated spot between her thighs up her abdomen, her fingers teasing, achingly slow.

"Lee," she breathed, "Sometimes, you just have to...let go."

She was so ready to let go. So, so ready.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly. Oh, how delicate his soft, sad voice was, teasing her ear over the wireless. His breath would feel so good against the inside of her thigh, his teeth teasing her skin, those piercing blue eyes and that boyish grin...

"Oh, _Gods_ ," Laura whispered, feeling herself so close to the sweet bliss of ecstasy she so desperately needed. She felt a blush across her cheeks and chest at the realization she'd just said it aloud.

"Gods?" Lee asked, sniffling.

"Um, yes," she said, her fingers circling now, the sensation of the incredible build she was experiencing heightening even more at Lee's sniffle. "Pray, Lee."

" _Pray_?" He sounded incredulous. "I didn't know you were a religious person, Madam President."

She hummed, then dragged her teeth over her bottom lip, so close, just about there... "Call me...Laura, Lee, please, yes, don't stop...calling me Laura. And yes, sometimes...Gods, sometimes we just need...a little guidance."

"Okay," Lee said, his voice uncertain. Gods, he sounded so young and innocent when he was so uncertain. Maybe he would be tentative when he slipped between her legs for the first time. She'd give his hard cock guidance--"Okay, Laura."

Laura came then, the low murmur of her name past his lips and over the wireless sending her over the edge. Hard. Harder than she'd ever imagined. She whimpered, writhing, her back arched, and nearly dropped the phone. "Oh, Sweet Asses of Kobol," she murmured, panting, little aftershocks making her body shiver with pleasure.

"My Gods," Lee said, his voice awestruck over the fuzzy wireless. "Are you praying right now?"

Laura cleared her throat, the pitch of her hum high. "Lee, I...I just had a rather intense religious experience."

She sighed a satisfactory sigh and heard Lee's unsatisfactory sigh. "I wish I could."

Her breath caught in her throat, her mind spinning with various ways she could entice Lee over to _Colonial One_ to give him the religious experience he so needed. He was hopeless, a lost little lamb...an able-bodied, Herculean little lamb she desperately wanted to ravage.

"You will someday," she breathed. "Oh yes, you will, Lee."

"Thank you, Laura." The gratitude in his voice nearly made her come again; there was nothing like a young man grateful for direction. That, and the idea that he was so damn sexy, and would most likely give her the best sex of her life. "I gotta get going, my ten minutes on the wireless is up."

"Call me anytime, Lee," she said, and she meant it.

"I will."

"Anytime," she repeated.

"Thanks again," he said. "Really. Thank you."

"You can call back again in an hour if you'd like," she offered.

"All...right," he said hesitantly. "Good night."

Lee hung up and she did as well. She snuggled into her covers, sated.

"Good night indeed, Captain Apollo," she murmured. "Until you call again."

  



End file.
